Baby bottles are generally available in several relatively standard volume sizes of about three to four ounces, usually used for infants, and larger eight to nine ounce bottles, usually used by older children for holding larger amounts of liquids, such as formula, milk, juices or water. The larger baby bottles, available from many sources, are roughly elongated and cylindrical in form, with a height of about seven inches and a diameter of about two to three inches; a size that young children are comfortable in handling. When a child is able to hold and drink from a bottle by itself, an adult generally gives the child the bottle, almost invariably of the larger size, when it demands a drink.
There are numerous devices available for holding baby bottles, which are often insulated and generally grippingly hold the bottle itself or are receptacles for holding the bottle. Such holders, however, are adapted, placed and configured for storage utilization by an adult. With such utilization either the bottle itself or a receptacle that holds the bottle is held by a strap or other holding element attached to a stroller, chair or other convenient location for keeping a bottle handy for the adult to provide to the child for feeding. As far as is known, no baby bottle holder, however, is available which is adapted for self-feeding use by the child in a crib (as used herein, the term “crib” also includes any enclosure for a child such as a playpen, carriage, bed with bed-guard and the like).